


Pretend this is a good and meaningful title

by Janusisntinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Family, Family Issues, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusisntinnit/pseuds/Janusisntinnit
Summary: Uh techno no like college so he drips out philza mad and Wilbur is sad and Tommy has been mentioned more than Niki. (discontinued)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1am, and the reason Techno was awake at this time was a mystery. He was playing Minecraft with Wilbur and Tommy, his brothers. If Philza, their dad found out they were starting war in a Minecraft server instead of sleeping he would be more than mad.  
Techno was in college, away from his dad and two brothers. Tommy was only 16 and Wilbur was 18. Techno had been thinking about dropping out of college but he didn’t want his dad to be disappointed. The stress of school had been getting to him and he didn’t know what to do. He had already told Tommy and Wilbur but what would his dad think?  
Techno decided to leave the server for the night, he had already spent more than enough time farming potatoes for Pogtopia, a place in the dream SMP. He had joined in the middle of a war, helping Tommy and Wilbur stay safe from Manburg.  
As he put his computer away and got in bed he got a text from philza. “Crap.” He muttered, grabbing his phone.  
“Hey Techno, I just wanted to let you know that Wilbur told me you were thinking about dropping out and if that’s what you want to do i will be ok with it. Love you!”  
Techno didn’t know how to feel, he was mad at his brother for telling Philza but also he was happy his dad was ok with him dropping out. He quickly texted Wilbur, saying thank you for telling Philza. He turned off his phone and layed down. Tomorrow was a Saturday so all he had to do was finish some school work then hopefully drop out. He fell asleep feeling happy that he was able to leave this stupid and stress filled place.  
Techno woke up at 12 in the afternoon. He grabbed his phone, looking to see if his brother had texted him back. He didn’t so he went and texted Philza, asking if he can drop out and come back home today. He put his phone down and got dressed and went to the cafeteria to get some food. As he was walking he got a text from his dad.  
“Yeah it’s fine! I’ll get your room ready, tell me when you are on your way.” Techno didn’t expect Phil to act this way at all but whatever works.  
He quickly grabbed some food and got back to his dorm, packing up some clothes before finishing his English homework. He didn’t know why he wanted to become an English major of all things but it didn’t matter anymore.  
He turned in his work and finished packing up. He didn’t have much stuff to begin with so it was easy. He texted his dad, telling him he was going to leave in an hour. He decided to text Tommy and Will, letting them know he was coming back. Tommy texted back fast, telling him he was excited to see him again. Wilbur texted shortly after, saying basically the same thing.  
Techno was extremely excited to see his family again. He had been in college for almost two years and he hadn’t seen his family since the first day of school. He wondered if his room was the same as he left it. It was a plain room, with a gaming setup and a few play buttons on the wall. Techno was a YouTuber, and so was his family. Techno was the only one that didn’t stream on twitch though.  
He was scrolling through Twitter when he realized that it had been an hour already. He grabbed his stuff and walked to his car. He got inside and texted his dad telling him he was on his way. He checked twitch to see if anyone was live and saw that Tommy was so he decided to turn it on and listen to it while driving. It would only take him two hours to get home and it looked like Tommy had just started his stream so he would be back by the time he ended his stream.  
Techno was half way home when he got a text from Tommy on discord, saying that they needed him. Tommy was still watching the stream and already knew what was happening. He texted Tommy back quickly telling him he’s on his way home and can’t join the SMP. Tommy responded saying it was ok and said he was going to ask Wilbur.  
Tommy was just ending his stream when Techno got home. He decided to wait until he finished to go into the house, not wanting to disturb his brother. Tommy quickly ended the stream, and Techno went inside the house. He smelt cookies, Wilbur always loved to bake with his girlfriend, Niki. He walked into the living room, seeing Philza watching tv with Wilbur and Niki.  
“Hey guys, I’m back.” Techno said in his normal monotone voice.  
“Hey Techno, I fixed your room up.” His dad replied, still looking at the tv. Techno walked to his room, Wilbur following.  
“Yes Wil?” Techno said, realizing Wilbur had been following him.  
“Oh uh, Philza wasn’t really that happy about you leaving. I tried my best to convince him but he wanted you to stay in school.” Wilbur said, looking a bit anxious.  
“Oh.” Techno said back. He was really hoping his dad would be ok with it, but he wasn’t. We wondered if he would be able to go back to school. That would make his dad happy right? Why shouldn’t he do it.  
“I’m sorry for telling dad too, I thought he would be ok with it. But please stay, dad will have to get used to it, and me and Tommy missed you.” Wilbur replied, trying not to look too anxious.  
“Bruh, it’s not even his life. But yeah I’ll stay, don't worry. How have you and Tommy been?” Just as Techno mentioned his brother, Tommy walked in, giving Techno a hug.  
“I missed you so much Tech! I’m happy you’re back!” Tommy shouted with a big smile on his face.  
Niki walked in “Hey Techno, I haven’t seen you in a while I hope you’re doing well.” Niki said in her usual quiet voice.  
“Yeah I'm good, thank you for asking Niki!” Techno said, trying his best to sound happy even though he still had his monotone voice. Techno told everyone he was going to take a nap. There were a lot of people in his room and he didn’t want to sound rude and he thought that would be the best way to get them out. He was already stressed because of his dad and he didn’t want to be more stressed. He decided to join the SMP and farm some more potatoes and get netherite. Playing Minecraft always calmed him down.  
He was happy to see that only Sam was online, adding more things to his house. Techno put on some music and started playing. He loved playing on the SMP. Even though most of it was scripted it was still fun.

Techno was walking to the nether when he heard a knock on the door. He got to a safe place and opened the door, seeing his dad. He let Philza in and he was the first to talk.  
“Techno, I know Wilbur told you I said I didn’t want you to come home and that’s partly true. I just didn’t want you to drop out but I was more than happy having you come back.”  
“Bruh okay but am I still allowed to drop out or?” Techno asked. His dad nodded, with a small smile on his face. Techno could tell his dad felt bad.  
“Thank you but I’m getting netherite in the SMP right now can I go back to that?” Techno said.  
“Yeah sure,” Philza said, slightly laughing “just don’t stay up too late again.”


	2. Chapter two 👍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Wilbur sad and not sleep but sleeps and techno doesn’t.

Techno, against his dad's wishes, was staying up late again. It was only 3 in the morning, so he could go to sleep but he wanted to get a bunch of netherite and farm potatoes. He knew a war was coming and he needed to help somehow. He was making more beds when Wilbur texted him. Techno quickly checked, because it was not normal for Wilbur to text him this late.  
The text said, ‘hey Tech, sorry to bother you, I’m not feeling that good and i wanted to know if i could go in your room for a little bit.’  
Techno texted back saying yes, and told him he was just playing on the SMP so it was okay. He heard a door opening and closing, then his door opening to Wilbur, looking sad.  
“Hey Wil” Techno said, trying to sound comforting.  
“Hey Tech, can i sit on your bed or something?”  
“Yeah of course, what’s wrong?”  
“I haven’t slept in a while, I don’t know why though.” Wilbur said, yawning in between the sentence.  
“Well if you would like you can sleep in my room, I’m probably gonna spend the rest of the night on the SMP anyways.” Techno said, looking ast Wilbur.  
“Sure i'll try that. I’m gonna play on the SMP for a little bit though on my phone before I go to bed.”  
“Ok, just make sure you get some sleep.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun was up, and Wilbur had gone to bed a few hours before. Techno was still up though. He hoped his dad wouldn’t find out, he didn’t want to get in trouble the day after he got back home.  
He heard his brother waking up in his bed. Techno decided to leave the game and go get some breakfast for himself. He quietly left his room and went to the kitchen. He saw that it was 12 in the afternoon, so he didn’t have to be that quiet, though his dad might be streaming.  
Techno made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat on the living room couch. He turned on the tv and put it to spongebob, not really paying attention to it. Instead he was scrolling through Twitter. He decided to see if anyone was streaming. He knew Tommy wasn’t, he was at school, and he knew Wil wasn’t either because he was still in bed. He decided to watch his dad's stream. He was just playing on his hardcore world.  
Techno decided to mess with his dad and donate saying, “hi I’m Wilbur soot and all i know is not sleep and eat sand.” When it showed on the stream, Philza laughed and said good morning Tech. Techno donated again saying, “my name is Tommyinnit and all i know is say pogchamp and Primes.” Philzas chat was liking it so he did it again, “hi my name is philza and all i know is not die and be dad.” Philza asked if Techno was going to say anything else, and techno donated saying “my name is Technoblade and all i know is potatoes and anarchy.”  
Philza saw the last one and said “would you like some attention techno? You can come in my room if you’d like.”  
Techno put his plate into the sink and went to Philzas room to say hi to the chat. Techno walked in and his dad looked up saying, “oh chat he’s here, hi Tech. Wanna say anything to chat?”  
“Helluuu chat.” Techno said to Philzas stream. “I’m not gonna go on screen so here’s a thumbs up!” Techno got his hand into frame and held a thumbs up, making philza laugh a little bit.  
Techno left the room, going to his own to see if Wilbur was awake yet. He opened his door and saw Wilbur on his phone. Wil looked up and said “morning Tech, thank you for letting me sleep in your bed.”  
“Oh it's okay, I didn’t sleep anyways.” Techno said, looking a bit tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading this chapter! Sorry its short i wanted to get it out. Also my twitter is @M00BL00MJANUS if you wanna check it out! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first time writing something on ao3 so sorry! Also uh idk what to say here so poggers I guess.


End file.
